Life is what you make of it
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: Bosco crosses someone from his past. Can he save her from trouble before it's to late. Lame summary I know. Bosco goes shopping for something you would never guess. Okay I put the wrong chapter two up last night. heres the right one.
1. Blast from the past

I do not own any of these characters…..Welcome to the sad reality of my hopeless world.  
  
"Roundin' up hookers, just how I wanted to spend my shift Faith." Bosco said shooting her a cold hard, glare. "Why is it always us?"  
  
"Because you slept with Christopher's fiancé." She said giving him the same look back.  
  
'That was years ago damn it, and she wanted it. I can't help my Italian charm." Bosco said with a cocky smile.  
  
Faith busted out into a hard laugh.. "Yes you're a real Casanova Bos."  
  
"Hey that hurts." He said in a soft tone.  
  
They pulled up to a group of girls standing around talking, or as Bosco would put it "working."  
  
Faith and Bosco stepped out of their RMP and walk over to them. "Okay ladies, time to clock out, go home, do anything, but ya'll can't stay here."  
  
The large group of girls broke off into smaller groups.  
  
"C'mon Officer Boscorelli we needs to make us some money to yo." One of them said, while crossing her arms and gazing at him.  
  
"Then get a REAL - JOB. I hear McDonalds is hiring. If you can manage to say -Would you like fries with that?- I'm sure they will hire you." Bosco continued to scan the rest of the girls locking his eyes on one in particular. She had long dish water blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, and long eyelashes. He stared at her for a while trying to figure it out. 'Why is she so familiar?' He thought as he walked closer to her and then he realized who she was.  
  
She held her hand over the side of her face trying to hide from him. She had already realized who he was. Bosco bit his bottom lip. He walked closer to making his way through the crowd of the girls.  
  
The girl quickly turned away and started to walk away from him.  
  
"Oh no you don't" He said as he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her around.  
  
The young girl looked down.  
  
"Brittany?" Bosco asked.  
  
Faith joined Bosco by his side. "You know this girl Bosco?" The fact that Bosco would know a hooker didn't seem the surprise her, but to know one as young as this girl looked was a different story.  
  
"You can say that." He said lifting the girls head up by her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I use to baby sit for her when she was younger."  
  
Faith laughed. "Someone left you in charge of their child?"  
  
Bosco turned his head casting a hard look.  
  
"Okay sorry." She said backing up. "Forget I even brought it up."  
  
The girl pulled her head away from Bosco.  
  
"Brittany Lynn look at me!" Bosco stated.  
  
The girl slowly lifted her head and looked at him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing out here?" He asked crossing his arms and looking at her.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
Bosco raised his voice a little. "I'm talking to you."  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno." She answered shortly.  
  
"How old are you? 15? 16?" Bosco asked.  
  
The girl looked down and away taking her time to answer him. "14." She muttered.  
  
Bosco pulled Brittany away from the other girls to a more private spot. "Hookin' Brittany? I know you aint that stupid now. So why the hell are you out here?"  
  
Bosco had know the girl for a sometime. She grew up in the house next to his mothers. Brittany's Mom was a nurse at Mercy hospital and her Dad was a business name who often found himself away from home on business trips. Brittany's life all changed Sept. 11th when her Dad died in the terrorist attacks, 3 months later unable to live without her husband, Brittany's Mother shot and killed herself.  
  
Shortly there after Brittany moved to Jersey to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Bosco hadn't seen or heard from here ever since. He could obviously tell she wasn't living with them anymore. He wanted to and *had* to know why.  
  
"Maybe I am that stupid." She barked.  
  
"Brittany." Bosco said softly. "Why?"  
  
"I gotta make some money some how." She said.  
  
"What happen with your Aunt and Uncle and why aren't you living with them anymore?" He asked.  
  
Brittany shifted her body weight trying to avoid his question.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
She looked up at him, blinking her long eyelashes at him.  
  
'Man she still has the same innocent look she had when she was 11.' Bosco thought to himself.  
  
"My Uncle is a dick. I never wanted to go there. He use - to." The girl stopped and looked away from Bosco.  
  
Bosco titled his head to the side looking at her. "He use to what?" He asked pushing her hair out of her face. "He use to what Brit?"  
  
She sighed. "he hurt me." She said softly.  
  
Faith could tell that Bosco needed to be alone with this girl for a while. "I'm going to go get these other girls on their way, and then I'll meet you back at the squad Bosco."  
  
Brittany looked over at Faith. "I a'int gettin' arrested am I?" She asked.  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No - not this time that is." He looked over at Faith. "Yeah okay I'll be back there in a few." He took his attention back to Brittany. He felt bad for her, if losing her parents wasn't bad enough, now she had all this. "Where you been livin' at?"  
  
"Wit' Joey." She replied.  
  
"Who's Joey?"   
  
"He's -my- my.."  
  
"Pimp? Is that who he is Brittany. Your Pimp?" Bosco asked angrily.  
  
Brittany nodded.  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled. "Well your not going to live with him anymore." Bosco said pulling her to his RMP.  
  
"Where we goin' Where you takin' me. Ya said ya wasn't gunna arrest me." She pleaded.  
  
"I'm not taking you to jail Brittany." He told her. "I'm going to take you to my place for a while okay. You aren't staying with Joey anymore, and this - this hooking thing you aren't doing this either."  
  
Brittany pulled herself away. "I have no choice Maurice!"  
  
"Says who? It was easy enough for you to make the choice to do it, so it should be easy to undo it."  
  
"No. You don't understand. If I don't come back and go back to Joey tonight he will come after me." She said chocking back tears.  
  
Bosco turned around and looked at her. "He has to get through me first." He said taking her by the arm and leading her back to the car. He looked at Faith. "Faith we're going to stop by my place quickly. She's going to stay there for a while." He gazed at Brittany. "And if she quits this, I'll help her out and she can stay with me. She won't have to go back to her Uncle." He said.  
  
Brittany rolled her eyes at him. You keep sayin' she. Who's *she* the cats mother?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "I was talking about you." he said.  
  
"I have a name you know."  
  
"Yes I know." He said.  
  
Brittany shook her head. "Then use it."  
  
"Okay *Brittany* this is my partner Faith Yokas."  
  
She smiled "Hi." She said softly.  
  
Faith looked back at her through the rearview mirror. "Hi Brittany, nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess." She said gazing out the window as Faith drove off.   
  
Bosco turned around to look at her. "Hey when was the last time you ate?" He asked noticing her thinning appearance.   
  
"I don't know. I a'int hungry really." She said shyly, while spinning some of her hair around her index finger.  
  
"No way! You aren't doing that speed shit. Ya know to stay thin and all?" Bosco hissed at her.  
  
"No - I'm not hungry, can't a girl not be hungry. Or is that a crime?"  
  
Bosco looked over at faith. "I don't know, let me ask my partner."  
  
She shot him a glance. "No It's not a crime." She told her. "It's not Bos, the girls just not hungry."  
  
Bosco whispered to Faith. "But she's so thin, Faith. One shouldn't be that thin."  
  
Faith noticed Brittany watching them. "We'll talk later Bosco." She said softly. "let's just get her to your place alright."  
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah later we'll talk, because there's things I need to know, if stuff happens." He said to her.  
  
"Like what kinda stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Talk." he said. "Later. You - me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Bosco." Faith said as she made a left and continued driving. "Later."   
  
A short time later they arrived at Bosco apartment, he opened the door for Brittany. "Okay so I have sweats on you probably sleep in. They'll be a little big, but it will do for now. Tomorrow you and I, we'll go get the rest of your stuff. Okay."  
  
The girl nodded and followed behind Bosco, up the steps to his apartment.  
  
"Do not answer the door, and if the phone rings let the machine pick up. If I happen to call I'll let you know it's me then you can pick it up. There's plenty of food for you to eat, so just make yourself at home." Bosco said as he unlocked the door to his place letting her walk in first. "Just don't touch the beer!"  
  
"Whatda' think I'm stupid?" Brittany asked him.  
  
He smiled and gave her a light chuckle. "No I was just letting you know." he made his way to a back bedroom, quickly fixing up a bed for her. Then coming out and going to a hallway closet. He took out a few towels and tossed them at her. "Here if ya wanna take a shower there shampoo and all that other good stuff. Sorry if it doesn't smell like roses and what not, but there's no way in hell I'm washing my hair, with some Sun-Ripened Raspberry shit!" She walked into the living room and stood by the door. "I'll be home a little after a 11:30pm. Do you have some type of bedtime or anything like that?"  
  
The girl gave him a confused look. "No. I a'int 5 anymore." She told him.  
  
"Well them - Uhm just go to bed when you feel sleepy." he said in a somewhat parental voice. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
"Don't leave this house you got me? If you do and I find you, I will arrest you." He told her.  
  
'Whatever, you a'int the boss of me. I can do what I want, I know what I'm doing'. She thought to herself, as she smiled at him, nodding once more. "Okay."  
  
"Well then I guess I will see you tonight." He said to her, while trying to give her a hug, but stopping. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Feeling awkward he opted to shake her hand instead. "And don't burn the place down." He walked out of his place. While Brittany locked the door behind him.   
  
"Don't worry 'bout me burin' the place down." She said to herself. "I'll be gone before you get her. Arrest me? Ha-ha! I'd like to see that. Ya a'int never gunna find me." She laughed. "Sucker." 


	2. Shopping

Bosco pulled away from his apartment. "We gotta go to a drug store or something. I need to get something's for her." Bosco told Faith.  
  
Faith looked at him a little confused. "Like what kind of things Bos?"  
  
Bosco widened his eyes. "You know - things." He said looking at her. "Female things."  
  
Faith giggled a bit and smiled, chewing on her nail. "Oh this I have to see."  
  
Bosco pulled up in front of the Drug-Co store and parked his RMP. "You comin'?" He asked shutting off the engine.  
  
"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said following Bosco into the small drug store.  
  
"Okay Faith you're a mother. What do I get?" He asked her.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you get?" She asked him confused by where he was going with all this.  
  
Bosco looked around to see if anyone was with in ear shot. "If she gets her period, I need to know what to have in the apartment Faith. I never done this before." He said with his hands out in front of him.  
  
Faith started to laugh. "Are you serious Bosco?" She said laughing.  
  
"Yes. What's so funny. It's tampons Faith you should know about this. That's why I'm asking you." Bosco grabbed a small red basket then handed it to Faith and grabbed another one for himself.   
  
"Why do I need this Bosco?" She asked.  
  
"Because one won't be enough." He said walking down an aisle and throwing various boxes of Feminim products into the basket. He looked at one. "Hmmm super." he looked at faith. "What's Super mean?" He asked.  
  
Faith looked at him. "Oh geez Bosco, it's - uhm well." She said holding back a laugh.  
  
He picked up another box. "Regular…" He looked at Faith. "You going to help me out here or not." he tossing a few boxes into her basket.  
  
"First off Bosco you have more then enough here, unless she plans on bleeding to death you have nothing to worry about." Faith said with a laugh. She found the whole idea of Bosco shopping for tampons quite comical, and the fact he was asking her for help was even better. Poor guy had no idea what he was doing. She watched him toss some maxi pads into his basket. "Bosco, she a 14 year old girl, not a whale with a chest wound." She said. "Here." She said giving him a box of tampons. "These should be good, and just in case here are some maxi-pads. Super and regular are a women's flow cycle."  
  
Bosco made a sour face. "Faith…please, I don't need to hear this. Also how can I be sure if its enough. You can't trust anything that bleeds for seven days and doesn't die."  
  
"Hey you're the one who asked." She replied.  
  
"Well had I known what kinda details you were gonna give me, I wouldn't have bothered." He put the rest of the boxes back. "Super days, Regular days, light days, sunny days rainy days, geez you women are complex." He said.  
  
"We're complex?" She asked. "And like you're so easy to figure out yourself Bosco."  
  
Bosco handed Faith a Ten dollar bill. "Here." he said handing her the basket as well.  
  
"What you want me to pay for all this?" She asked.  
  
Bosco put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Yeah, I can't go up there. They'll think I'm gay or something." He told her.  
  
Faith let out a long loud sigh. "You are hopeless Bosco." She said taking the stuff and walking up to the counter. She looked back at Bosco. "You owe me." 


	3. Midol, Pizza, and more Hookers

I do not own any of these charcters  
  
Chapetr 3  
  
Midol, Pizza, and more Hookers  
  
Bosco was waiting outside of Drug-Co for Faith when she came out. "How much?" He asked.  
  
Faith placed a dollar and some odd change in his hand. "Here's the change." She told him.  
  
"I gave you a ten dollar bill, and this is all that's left. What are tampons made outta gold or somethin' ?" He asked taking the bag from here.  
  
"No they aren't made out of gold, but beauty doesn't come cheap you know." She replied getting into the drivers side.  
  
"Beauty? They're just friggin' tampons Faith. There sure as hell a'int nothing beautiful about something that bleeds for seven days and doesn't die. In fact it's rather creepy."  
  
Faith shook her head at him. "Bosco it's not like a river of blood, it's more like a slow trickle." She told him.  
  
Bosco's face grew sour again. "Faith...please, no details." He said holding his stomach as if he was going to be sick. He then opened up the brown paper bag and peeked inside. "Ya sure this will be enough now. I don't want her bleeding all over my house." he said closing the bag and looking towards Faith.  
  
Faith sighed. "Yes I'm sure Bos it's enough. She won't bleed all over your house." She said mocking him. "Could you be any more ignorant about this."  
  
"What? Ignorant? How the hell am I suppose to know all this, monthly cycle bull shit Faith?" He felt around his groin area. "Yup my penis is still there, so in case ya haven't noticed. I a'int a female Faith, so how would I know."  
  
"What are you going to do if you ever have a daughter?"  
  
Bosco just shrugged. "I a'int thinking that far just yet." Bosco suddenly hit his hand to his head. "Damn it!" He yelled.  
  
Faith startled. "What's wrong Bosco?"  
  
"Midol! I forgot I need Midol!" He stated.   
  
"You need a couple dozen Midol Bosco." Faith replied to him. "Maybe even a couple dozen bottles."  
  
Bosco didn't bother to answer. "Maybe my Ma will have some. I need to call her anyways. I want her to check up on Brittany, see how she's doin' and all." he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his Mom. "Hey Ma - it's me --- No everthins' fine. Ma do you have some Midol at the house ----- Well could ya bring it over to my place. ---- Uh well Brittany Kaizine is there ---- No she's fine, a little in the thin side. ---- Well I picked her where hookers usually hang out. ---- I don't know all she said was he hurt her. --- Some guy named Joey. he's her pimp. ----- Well just bring it by the house, put it in the medicine cabinet ---- and Ma will ya see how she's doin' call me and let me know. Thanks Ma ---- I'll talk to you later. Love you too Ma." Bosco hung up his phone. and looked at Faith. "Well that was easy. She was confused by the whole Midol thing at first."  
  
Faith smiled. "Well if you called me asking for Midol I'd be confused too." She told him. "So you hungry? How bout pizza from Nicky's"  
  
"Yeah pizza sound great." He said nodding his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco wiped his hands off with a napkin and put his slice of pizza down, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone. he took a quick glance at his caller ID. "Hey Ma --- How is she doin'? ---- WHAT! ----- sonofabitch-------yes Ma I'm sure Faith and I dropped her off there our self's. ----- Damn it! ---- Yeah that would be good and if I find her before you or hear anythin' I'll call you at the bar. ---Right, Thanks again Ma." He hung up and looked over at Faith. "She friggin' left she a'int there." Bosco said standing up. He pulled out his wallet and put some money down on the table. "We gotta go Faith, I wanna go back to where we found her. Maybe someone might know something. Know of her whereabouts, or her pimps whereabouts." He said not waiting for a reply from her and made his way to the door. "Yokas let's go!"  
  
Faith followed behind Bosco. "Let me drive Bos, you're a little - well when you're angry you live it like it stolen." She told him walking over to the drivers seat and taking the keys from her pocket.  
  
"Whatever Faith, let's just go back to where I found her earlier. K?" He said climbing into the passengers side.  
  
"You'll think she'll be there Bosco?" Faith asked him.  
  
Bosco looked over at her. "More then likely not. It's worth a try. Maybe someone knows where I might be able to find her." Bosco let out a long sigh. "I might still have her 6th grade picture in my wallet." Bosco told her as he reached into his back pocket pulled out his wallet and flipped through the pictures. "Yup here it is, it's a little old, and she looked alot younger there but it may be of some help." He said as he showed Faith the picture.  
  
"Wow she looked so young there." Faith replied. "So innocent."  
  
"She was young, she was innocent." Bosco said staring at the picture. "I hope this helps."  
  
"It's better then nothing Bos."  
  
When they pulled up to where Bosco had found Brittany earlier that day he spotted some girls. He got out of the RMP and walked around trying to see if anyone knew anything. he had no luck. Either no one knew anything or if they did they weren't talking much. He was about to give up and come back later when he came up to a girl, who looked about to be in her 20's. She quickly walked away.  
  
"I wasn't doin' nuttin' Officer, jus' hagin' out." She said.  
  
"I'm not here to bring you in, I'm lookin' for someone."  
  
The woman turned around and Bosco showed her the picture. "Hey that's Brittany, she done somethin' wrong officer? Is she hurt?"  
  
"She didn't do nothing wrong, and I'm not sure if she's okay." He said. "Know where I can find her?"  
  
The women shook her head no. "Sorry I can't help you there. I know she lives with her pimp Joey, he's got a short temper, he's hit her before. I've seen the bruises, but I don't know where she lives." The woman told him.   
  
"You think she'll be back tonight by any chance." Bosco asked.  
  
"Nah she usually comes here during the day and all, bein' so young and all she don't come out at night. It's to dangerous. It's easier durin' the day light for us to keep an eye on her."   
  
"It's dangerous period." Bosco told her. "Look here's my card, is you see her call me back at this number, it's very important."  
  
The women stuffed his card into her back pocket. "I'll try my best officer, a'int promisin' ya nothin'"  
  
"If you do this, and sometime down the road ya get busted, I'll bail ya out. It's really important I find this girl."   
  
The young woman nodded. "A'ight officer I think you may have a deal."  
  
Bosco walked back to the RMP where Faith was watiing. "Any luck?" he asked here.  
  
"No nothing. I talked to Mazey, and she knew nothing. Or so she says."  
  
Bosco nodded. "Well I talked to someone who knows her, doesn't know where she lives though, but said she's usually out here during the day, so tomorrow we're coming back, or least I am." Bosco told her in a matter-of-fact tone as he opened the door to the RMP.   
  
"You still going to arrest her, like you said you would?" Faith asked.  
  
"No, I can't do that to her, but I sure as hell can let her think I'm gunna." he said with a cocky grin.  
  
"You're so evil Bos." 


	4. Busted

Life is what you make of it.  
  
Bosco woke up the next day a bit early, he wanted to see if he could find Brittany before he went in to work. He soon found him self driving down the same street as yesterday looking at some of the same girls. He drove slowly. One hand on the wheel another hand on his chin, he looked through the passengers window a few times eyeing some of the girls. A few would come up to his car and lean in, he'd give them a nod and tell them he wasn't intrested. Then he saw her standing against a lamp post. She looked scared, confused. He pulled his car up slowly trying to act like a customer. He acted cool as she walked up to the car.  
  
"Wanna have some fun sir......?" She stood frozen like a dear caught in the headlights and swallowed.  
  
"Get in the car now!" Bosco stated.  
  
Brittany took a few steps back and started to run.  
  
"Damn it." He said putting the car in park and chasing after her. He finally caught up to her he put his hand on her shoulder and caught her in stride. Turning her around he looked at her. "What did I tell you? What did I tell you?"  
  
She didn't look up at him. "I dunno, it doesn't matter anyways. Ya ain't the boss of me." She told him coldly.  
  
Bosco reached into his back pocket pulling out his hand cuffs out. He looked at her. "I told ya if ya left my place I'd have ya arrested for Prostituion." He told her as her turned her around; putting cuffs around her little writs.  
  
She tried fighting him. "Ya can't do this. Ya can't. I'll go home and I won't come back out, jus' please don't arrest me. I've never been arrested before."  
  
"Theres a first time for everythin'" He said turning her around again. He looked at her.  
  
"Please?" Brittany begged him.  
  
He pulled her with him walking her back to his car when his eyes caught something. He stopped and wiped his thumb under her eye. He looked at the makeup on his finger then at her eyes. "How' ya get that bruise Brit?"  
  
"I fell, I tripped over a bump in the sidewalk and I fell."  
  
"It wasn't there yesterday." He said to her kneeling down a little so he could be eye level with her.  
  
Brittany quickly looked away and said nothing.  
  
Bosco took a deep breath. "Did he do this to you? Did he Brittany 'cause so help me God..." Bosco said looking at her eye once more. "C'mon" He said taking her by the arm once more.  
  
"Where we goin' now damn it?" She asked.  
  
"To the hospital an' then to jail." Bosco said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Brittany stopped dead in her tracks. "NO!" She yelled. "NO! We can't go to the hospital! No you - I can't go there. You can't make me!" Brittany yelled trying to fight him. "NO! Please NO, I don't want any of them people touchin' me, infact I don't even want ya touchin' me." She said finally pulling out of him. "Just stay the hell away from me!"  
  
Bosco walked back up to her taking her by her arm. "We're goin'!" He said  
  
"Please let go of me, stop touchin' me damnit! What are ya deaf!" She said backing away from him. "Please." She begged through sobs.  
  
"Brittany whats wrong?" Bosco asked softly  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong I jus' don't want you touchin' me God Damn it! Just don't touch me. You can't make me go to the damn hospital."  
  
"Ahhh that's the beauty of things." Bosco told her. "You're what they call a minor, an' I'm a cop so I can. An' I will." He told her leading her to his car.  
  
Brittany closed her eyes. The truth about everything was going to come out. 


	5. Secrets

Life is what you make of it Chapter 5  
  
Bosco lead Brittany into Mercy hospital.  
  
"There's no need for this, really. I'm okay." She said protesting his action.  
  
"Well I jus' wanna make sure. A'ight that's one nasty shiner ya got there on ya face. I wanna be sure."  
  
She tried pulling out of his arms. "But-I'm-fine" She said still fighting, Bosco not letting go. "Damn it let go of me, stop touchin' me damn it and let me go."  
  
"Yea, an' you'll run. I took the cuff off ya said; I wouldn't take ya in, but this..." His eyes narrowed on her. "You are doin' this."  
  
She tried pulling away once more before giving up and sighing. "Ya wastin' ya time. Ya know that. ain't nothin' wrong with me." She said bitterly.  
  
"I'll believe it when I hear it from the doctor." He said. He looked at her. "Ya say ya left home 'cause your uncle hurt ya. Look at ya now Britt, it's still happenin'. Don' ya wanna be safe?" He asked.  
  
Brittany looked away from him. "Like you'd understand. You were the one who took me there, ya dropped me off at my uncles house, like an unwanted puppy." She told Bosco, still not looking up at him. "I told I didn't wanna go there, that I didn't like him, but ya left me there anyways." She finally looked up, tears in her eyes. "Ya jus' left me there. You never called me, you never wrote me, none of those things you said you were goin' to do."  
  
Bosco looked down at her. "I may understand. Ya never know." He closed his eyes and listened as she went on. "Brittany, I did too call, I even stopped by a few time's but ya uncle he wouldn't let me see you or always said ya was somewhere. I did try though."  
  
She stared at him. "Really? I always asked my uncle if ya ever called or anythin'. He always said no. I tried sneekin' out, runnin' away a few weeks after it all happened, but he caught me and he..." She shook her head.  
  
Bosco knew the rest. He knew what her uncle had done. "C'mon let's jus' make sure ya a'ight. For me. Then I'll drop ya off at my Ma's I gotta go to work. I don' want ya goin' back to that Joey guy Britt. Okay. Jus' stay with my Ma. You'll be safe there."  
  
Brittany scowled at him. "Ya don' get it do you, I haveta go back. I ain't got no choice."  
  
"You don' have to do anythin' you don' wanna Britt. I can keep him from hurtin' you, I can put him in jail, lock him away. Keep him from doin' this to you again." He said running his finger gently under her bruised eye. "Ya jus' gotta tell me where he is, where I can find him."  
  
Brittany pulled her face away from him. "Would'a ya fuckin' stop touchin' me!"  
  
Bosco narrowed his eyes. "Hey watch ya mouth."  
  
"Whatever, shut up." She snapped.  
  
He took her to the nurses desk. "Gotta battery victim here, she's 14. I jus' wanna make sure she's okay."  
  
The nurse smiled at him. "Okay. Take these and have her fill them out."  
  
Bosco took the papers and sat down next to Brittany. he handed her a pen. "Here ya need to fill these out, an' then they can see you." He said softly to her.  
  
She ripped it from his hand. "Whatever." She snapped at him as she began to fill it out. "I'm tellin' ya ain't nothin' wrong wit' me.!"  
  
"Well until a doctor tells me other wise, I'm makin' ya do this, because I can." Bosco told her with a smirk.  
  
She gave him a dirty look and filled out some more of the forms, looking up when the nurse called her name. She smiled. "You can come with me Hun." The nurse looked over at her. "You'll have to wait out here sir." She said putting an arm on Brittany's shoulder. Walking away with her. "You have a real nice father, he really cares about you."  
  
Brittany pulled away from the nurse and looked back at Bosco. "He ain't my father, he's jus' someone who likes to play hero."  
  
The nurse looked at her, opening the door to the exam room. "A doctor will be here in a second." She told her following her in. "I'll stay here with you until then."  
  
"Don' bother." Brittany said bitterly. "Well I have to, so don't worry. it's okay."  
  
"Great! I get stuck with a bitch!" She said crossing her arms. 


End file.
